Murkoff's Tactical Division
Murkoff's Tactical Division, also known as Murkoff Tactical, refers to a group of private military contractors (PMCs) employed by the Murkoff Corporation. Story ''Outlast'' Some time before Miles Upshur arrival to Mount Massive Asylum, a team of Murkoff's mercenaries was sent to the facility, with the first group being instructed to extract Doctor Rudolf Wernicke from the Underground Lab and the second to secure the Administration Block. Shortly before Miles arrives at the asylum, the latter group was ambushed and slaughtered by Chris Walker in one of the block's libraries. Walker then proceeded to stack the heads of fallen agents onto book shelves and impaled Stephenson on an iron pole, leaving him for dead. The seemingly deceased operative woke up for a brief moment to warn the distressed journalist, who mistook him for a SWAT officer, about the dangers that lurked in the asylum when he stumbled upon the bloody room. With his dying breath, Stephenson told Miles to attempt to unlock the asylum's main doors from security control, shortly before succumbing to his injuries. When attempting to restore power to the Administration Block and open its main doors from the security control room, Miles was ambushed and sedated via syringe by a self-proclaimed priest, Martin Archimbaud, who proceeded to show the man a security footage from the Underground Lab of the primary group being slaughtered by a mysterious, unseen force, to which the priest referred to as his divine lord, The Walrider. Much later in the game, upon arriving at the Underground Lab, Miles discovers the mutilated corpses of the primary group he'd seen being slaughtered over the security camera. More of their corpses can be found just outside Wernicke's office. After murdering William Hope and becoming The Walrider's new host, a severely injured Miles limped towards the lab's exit, before being ambushed and gunned down by the division's reinforcements, now accompanied by Dr. Wernicke. When the journalist collapsed to the ground, Wernicke spoke in distress as he realized Upshur had become The Walrider's new host. Seconds later, The Walrider emerged before the frightened group. Panicking, the operatives opened fire on the entity as they were torn apart. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Early in the Variant breakout, Waylon eavesdropped on a security guard and an employee discussing ways of dealing with the current situation. The guard assured the worker the situation is being kept under control, noting that Murkoff Tactical has already been dispatched. Nearing the asylum's exit, Waylon spots three officers examining Richard Trager's body and discussing his death, having just pulled his corpse out of the elevator shaft. Waylon witnesses and hears officers gunning down inmates as they try to escape, and overhears that the teams are authorised to use deadly force and kill anything that moves. Shortly afterward, the group being slaughtered by Miles in the basement radio for help, and the group in the Male Ward make their way there. It is unknown what happened to the group in the Male Ward after they make their way down, but it can be assumed that they were also killed by Miles Upshur's Walrider. ''Outlast: The Murkoff Account'' Following the events behind the Mount Massive Asylum Incident, a squad is seen securing the asylum and cleaning up the complex in the aftermath of the incident. One PMC is seen being molested by an inmate in Waylon Park's leaked footage.The Murkoff Account Issue #3, Pages 4, 5 Known Members *Stephenson *Daniels (Based on unused dialogue) Physical Appearance and Characteristics The contractors sent out are generally well built. Tactical operators are usually seen wearing heavy flak jackets as well as olive green fatigues, Army Combat Helmets, tan combat boots, tactical gloves, as well as a balaclava and/or goggles (of further note, the tactical operators are wearing what are known as "sterile" uniforms; which are uniforms with no evidence to a relationship with their affiliated party). Armament within the tactical teams seems uniform throughout and consist of an M4 Carbine with an attached weapons light or handheld flashlight. They are able to have the equipment to seal most sorts of doors clamped shut with screwed-on metal. Their personalities generally tend to be consisted of foul-mouthed, gruff-voiced personnel who share similar personalities with most security guards. Most of them are disgusted by the behavior the Variants have shown and the events that have referenced this. This is mostly shown when the second team of personnel are examining Trager's corpse and are discussing his death. Some Murkoff workers are shown dead with bullet holes in the walls behind them, hinting that the tactical teams sent in to contain the situation were also instructed to kill everyone including employees. The only member of personnel that can be interacted with and helps the player is Stephenson, at the beginning of Outlast. Trivia *One of the unused cutscenes found within the game's files shows a simulation ran with tactical division's character models.Unused/test cutscenes *Most high-ranking Security Guards are aware of the fact of when Murkoff Tactical are summoned, but it is unknown how they are contacted during the events of Outlast. *The Murkoff Tactical armored trucks located outside of Mount Massive Asylum are identical to Force Protection Industries Cougar vehicles. References Navigation es:División Táctica de Murkoff ru:Спецназ Category:Characters Category:Outlast characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Murkoff Account Characters Category:Deceased characters